Medo
by Morganah
Summary: Konan decide viver a Própria Vida...Será que Pein Irá Aceitar?


**Medo**

* * *

Rotina...Dormir, treinar e matar...Era essa a vida de Konan. Não via outro motivo pra viver, senão fazer tudo por ele... Não que rejeitasse a própria vida... Só queria chamar atenção... Ser reconhecida, ter aquilo de importante. Claro que dedicava cada segundo da sua vida a Pein, mas e ele? Não queria saber dela...Só da sua preciosa Akatsuki...

"Pois bem Nagato Pein... Cansei, daqui pra frente, viverei somente para mim..."

**-x-**

Pensava Konan, eu seu quarto... Olhando para o céu...

"Preciso mudar, se ele não repara em mim, em como eu sou, começará a perceber a Konan que perdeu..."

Precisava realmente mudar, valorizar seu visual, impor sua coragem e mostrar para todos aqueles homens que ela estava ali, não somente para ser uma assassina, mas que era uma mulher...Uma Linda Mulher... Não uma mísera empregadinha da Akatsuki...

- Queria avisar que usarei minha folga para sair e cuidar um pouco de mim. –Disse a jovem apressada, passando pela sala rapidamente.

- E quem vai limpar essa bagunça? – Fez se um coro na sala.

-Quem a fez! Não sou empregada.

Boa Konan, é isso ai, coloca essas caras no seu devido lugar...

"O que deu nela?" Passava na cabeça de Pein, de modo que não o preocupasse...

**-x-**

Ela havia se convencido que devia fazer o que realmente gostava. Não porque queria impressionar alguém, mas porque não queria ser ignorada, como sempre foi,.

Teve um longo dia entre as lojas, salão de beleza, massagem e tantas outras coisas que se achou no direito de fazer.

Ao final do dia, lá estava ela, com grandes sacolas pesadas para todos os lados, com roupas e sapatos novos...

Seu cabelo também estava mudado. Havia cortado e penteado de forma a ficar preso com um rabo de cavalo, mas algumas mechas ainda cobriam o rosto da Jovem. Estava vestida com um jeans básico e uma blusa preta, que deixava sua pele branca em evidencia. Estava Belíssima...

-Konan-Sama? – Disse uma voz reconhecida pela moça... – Você por aqui?

- Ual Misoko? Quanto tempo?

Há tempos ela não via seu amigo de infância, não era mais aquela criança roliça e sardenta. O tempo havia feito bem aquele menino, se tornara um belo rapaz, corpo escultural, cabelos pretos, longos, estava vestido socialmente, e não chamava atenção somente pela sua postura, mas pelo modo de se portar.

Abraçou o amigo e o convidou para lanchar junto dela.

-Konan, e ai, o que tem feito da vida?

-Nhá, Akatsuki sabe? Acaba com meu tempo! – E é verdade, nem tenho tempo pra mim..pensou.

- A, ainda está com eles, achei que já teria desistido, afinal, eu disse que Pein nunca te levaria a sério...- Disse Misoko, relembrando de velhos fatos.

-Isso não me importa mais, vivo por mim, não por aquele bando de egoístas...- Tentando parecer indiferente...

Tomaram juntos o lanche, e ela realmente havia gostado de ver o amigo, e daquele papo agradável para fechar a tarde.

- Gostaria que eu te levasse em casa? – Disse o jovem prestativo, notando as sacolas pesadas.

-Bom, eu posso me virar sozinha. – Tentando andar desajeitada com aquelas sacolas nas mãos.

...

- Olhe, é aqui mesmo, obrigada! – Disse a jovem, agradecendo pelo carinho que nunca havia recebido.

-O que é isso Konan...É só uma forma de demonstrar afeto.A propósito, amanhã anoite estará ocupada? – Disse, sem deixar espaço para que a moça respondesse.- Vai ter uma peça nova de teatro, baseada em um romance, queria que me acompanhasse! Foi muito divertida a tarde de hoje, queria estar contigo mais vezes, oportunidade perfeita.

-Hum...Amanhã...Amanhã...A, não farei nada!- Deixando-se no direito de esquecer seu treino noturno com Pein, e respondendo a seu amigo.

-As 8 te pego aqui mesmo. Tudo bem?

-Claro, estarei lhe esperando...

Pein observava tudo da sua janela, e escutava com clareza o diálogo dos dois.

Havia reparado que ela mudava de visual, seus cabelos estavam diferentes, mas não daria o braço a torcer.

"O que é isso agora? Vai começar a trazer amiguinhos pra cá? Não vou permitir que faça festinhas ou fique nessas noitadas..."

Como sempre o líder preocupado com a sua organização.

Será que era só isso mesmo?

**-x-**

-Konan, onde vai novamente?- Disse Pein impondo sua liderança.

Observava a jovem descendo as escadas apressada. Ela trajava um lindo vestido longo, preto, tomara que caia, com algumas flores bordadas com pedrinhas brilhantes da mesma cor do vestido. Seu cabelo preso em um coque, deixando algumas mechas soltas, e o colo da jovem a mostra. Maquiagem para noite, salto alto, e claro, estava linda...

- Vou ao teatro, não vou matar ninguém, não vou fazer nada que prejudique você! – Disse ela passando apressada.-Meu acompanhante já está esperando, saia da porta por favor!

-Vai com quem? Que horas volta? Esqueceu que temos treino hoje?- Disse Pein, se colocando em frente à porta. – Não interessa, volto quando voltar, e já treinei sozinha. Apressada, aproveitando para escapulir pela porta, sem dar nenhuma explicação.

**-x-**

Foi uma noite maravilhosa...Teatro, jantar em um restaurante fino, elegante, papo agradável, com uma companhia sem igual.

Falaram sobre tudo...Estudos...Correria...Família...

"- Konan, não pensa em se casar? Ter uma família?

-Acho que não poderia, não tem ninguém que me queira como mulher, somente como assassina.

-A, como eu queria ser esse ninguém...

-rsrsrs...Sorrindo e corando..."

Não poderia deixar de concordar que ele era muito para ela. Talvez até o que ela queria... Cavalheiro, romântico, engraçado, amável, poderia ser um excelente marido, ou em um pai presente.

-Konan, a noite de hoje foi maravilhosa... Gostaria de esticar, sei lá... – Misoko sem jeito...- Tomar um vinho, conhecer minha casa... Ainda estou me adaptando... Eu te levo em casa depois...Uma moça tão linda não pode andar assim por ai...

-Claro, adoraria! – Não tinha nada a perder, e queria gostar mais daquele homem...Queria esquecer aquele assassino...

**-x-**

Ual..Que casa! Não parecia ser um homem solteiro... Estava impecável, bem diferente do covil onde Konan morava... Era em estilo conservador, tons sombrios, largos sofás davam a impressão de aconchego...

Foi o que ela sentiu ali...

-Bom, é aqui que eu me escondo! – Disse entregando a bebida para a mulher – Gostou?

-É linda, não acredito que cuida de tudo aqui sozinho...

-Ela pode ser sua...

Konan corava novamente, sabia que sempre quis ouvir, mas não daquela pessoa...Era "nele" que ela pensava...

-Não tenho dinheiro para manter um lugar assim...

-Seja minha...

Misoko disse isso abraçando fortemente Konan pela cintura e olhando diretamente para os olhos dela... A seduzindo...mas ela...

Konan sentia seu corpo tomado por alguém que seria ideal para ela, mas não sentia nada...Seu coração não disparou... Seu corpo não desejou... Mas ela queria que acontecesse... Queria esquecer o "assassino"...

- Fica comigo Konan...

Misoko a abraçava e escorregava os lábios pelo pescoço dela, enquanto a encaminhava para o quarto...

"_O que eu to fazendo da minha vida...Eu tenho tudo aqui... Um homem aos meus pés, a Paz que eu desejava...dinheiro...carinho...Mas porque eu não sinto nada? Porque meu coração não responde? Eu poderia ter a vida perfeita... Mas eu nada Sinto..."_

No quarto de Misoko, ela deixava que ele tomasse o controle...Enquanto ele a beijava, seus dedos escorregavam nos botões do vestido..e ela...

"_Para...Para de doer...Porque meu corpo não responde? Isso já bastaria..."_

Ele ainda não havia tocado a bola dela... Ele sabia que ali estaria a resposta que ela tanto queria...

Misoko tocou os lábios de Konan suavemente...

De olhos fechados, ela esperava sua resposta...E ela veio... As lágrimas escorreram pela face da mulher...Seu coração não batia... Ele gritava o nome do outro...

Não poderia ficar com aquele homem, era enganar-se, e enganar aquele que estava a sua frente...

-Para... Não posso- Disse levantando da cama, e puxando o vestido para cobrir seu corpo seminu...

-Por quê? Eu fui apressado? Perdoe-me, eu não queria te machucar...

- O problema não é com você... É comigo...- Ajeitando o vestido, soltando os cabelos e pegando suas coisas...-Eu não amo você...Não posso...Não me siga, eu sei o caminho...

Ela saiu deixando uma vida de rainha para trás e correndo, descalça, em meio à relva, para sua vida de escrava... Não interessa o que ele pensava, o que Pein pensava... Só sabia que ficaria aos pés dele... Era uma escrava... E seu amor a prendia, sua paixão a cegava...Loucura, devoção...

**-x-**

Pein a esperava ainda, não deixava de pensar nela... Fazia-se de durão, mas sabia que sua fraqueza era aquela jovem...

Estava preocupado, já eram 2 da manhã, e nada dela... Foi sentar-se em uma poltrona, no quarto dela, e dali não sairia até que pudesse vê-la...

Estava irritado, com ciúme, ela ouviria poucas...Mas boas...

**-x-**

Sentia a chuva tocar o rosto...

"Pein.. Porque está a minha procura"

Chovia razoavelmente forte, e ela corria, tentando desviar o máximo dos obstáculos do caminho...

Pein somente sentia que ela estava perto... Não se movia, no escuro, planejando como gritaria com ela...

Konan ficou um pouco frustrada, queria que ele corresse a encontro dela... Impossível... Orgulhoso demais...

Chegou, estava toda molhada... Entrou na casa, e foi se dirigindo ao seu quarto...

-Konan...

Era ela, voz suave, mas firme, impondo seu poder...

Ela apenas tomou um leve susto, pois não esperava que ele estivesse ali... Virou-se rapidamente e ficou estática.

"Nossa... Como ela consegue? Está maravilhosa! Parece um gatinho assustado, mas está magnífica..."

Ele observava a água escorrendo pela face, deixando sua pele branca, sem nenhuma maquiagem... O cabelo azul lhe cobria o colo, estavam encharcados... O vestido, antes tão elegante, agora era sensual, marcava os contornos do corpo da jovem, delineando cada curva...Estava descalça e assustada...Mas era linda...Naquele momento, Pein perdeu sua postura de líder... Era apenas um homem, tomado pelo ciúme...

- Onde você estava? O que pensa que esta fazendo? – Colocando-se de pé, em fronte dela.

- Sai com um amigo, me estendi no tempo...Nada demais...-Tentando parecer indiferente, não esperava aquele interrogatório...

-E porque ele não te trouxe de volta pra casa?

-Porque eu quis vir andando! – Virando-se de costas- Boa Noite pra você! Vou me banhar... Não posso ficar doente por causa de uma chuva...

-Estou falando com você! Não vire as costas para mim!

- O que quer de mim? – Mantendo-se de costas para o Homem...

- Eu quero você!

Konan achou que iria desmaiar...cair... O Que ele estava falando? Não estava fazendo sentido nenhum... Apenas algumas palavras havia mexido com ela, muito mais do que "uma quase noite com Misoko"...

- O que? – Sussurrando...

- Eu quero você! Não vou repetir novamente! – Sua postura era de ataque... Queria somente ela pra si, não importando com as conseqüências...

Cada palavra que ele pronunciava, era um pouco mais perto dela...Ele se aproximava, e ela amolecia...

- Não procure o que você já tem em mim, em outros homens...eles não são feitos para você...

- Não fale assim, não sou uma qualquer, não sou um brinquedo! – Sentindo as mãos dele deslizando pela cintura e a pressionado conta o próprio corpo- Largue-me, deixa eu me afogar sozinha...

- Cala a boca! Você é minha! A mulher de um líder não pode ser fraca! –Segurando-a enquanto ela se debatia contra o corpo dele.

-Não sou sua mulher, você não me vê como uma...Você me ignora, me magoa, me explora... Não tem nenhum laço que o prende a mim... Solte-me...

-Eu não sou um idiota para largar você...Você não é uma mulher qualquer, é a minha assassina... Não preciso falar que você é perfeita...Mas quando te vi com outro, achei que essa perfeição jamais seria minha...Agora, cale-se, eu te quero...

Aquelas palavras entravam em seus ouvidos, como um sopro de esperança... Ela tremia de frio e paixão ao mesmo tempo... Seu corpo havia sido libertado e era todo dele...Seu coração estava disparado... Não podia lutar, era dele...

- Escutou agora mulher?- Agarrando-a fortemente, e virando-a para ele...

E lá estava ela na mesma situação de alguns minutos passados... A diferença é que não implorava por uma reação do próprio corpo...Ela somente sentia...

- Sim... – sussurrando...

- Diga Konan... O que você quer? O Que quer?

- Eu quero você.. Só você...

Tomada nos braços dele, sentia a bola daquele homem tocando seus lábios, e percebia a diferença... Ela explodia de paixão se apertando junto a ele, e o beijava loucamente...

Ele escorregava com pela pelo quarto... Ela não o repelia, deixava que ele fizesse o que sempre fez a manipulasse.

Com toda vontade do mundo, ele a livrava daquele vestido molhado, e a deitava suavemente pela cama, deitando em seguida.

- Você é minha está entendendo? Não quero que saia por ai procurando outro, porque já tem dono... Não posso sair por ai gritando que você é perfeita, ou que eu te amo loucamente, porque não é fácil para mim demonstrar o que sinto... Mas isso não significa que meus sentimentos não são válidos...- Cada pausa que fazia, a mulher ganhava uma nova mancha em sua pele branca...

- Eu amo você Pein! – Tentando falar entre os gemidos de prazer e emoção...

- Diga que não vai me deixar... – O ciúme ainda o dominava...

- Prometo...eu sempre serei sua... _ Entregando-se a ele, cegamente... Ali era apenas uma vítima, nas mãos de um assassino, sedento pelo seu sangue...

E sempre seria... Mesmo procurando ele em outros, mesmo tentando esquecer, o coração de Konan era dele... O cheiro dele, o gosto dele...tudo era sua cura...

E ela morreria, apenas por mais uma noite de amor com ele...

* * *

Dedico especialmente ao Meu Pein, que está de Aniversário Hoje...

Muitos e muitos anos de vida meu Amor...

:8

Reviews Please


End file.
